Big Brother
by self-piercing
Summary: Akatsuki and some Leaf villagers are locked up in a house for 100 days. Who will go insane, who will become friends, enemies, and who will become lovers. Most importantly, who will win? That's for you to decide! *On a break*
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day in the house, just 99 more to go.

Four blacks, three blonds, two grays, one red, one orange, one pink and one blue haired. All looking awkwardly at each other, well most of them. One blond was running around. "Naruto!" the pinkette named the hyperactive blond. All of them knew no one, and 12 others were complete strangers with two exceptions among the brothers, the two best friends and couple. It was two teams, Team Leaf and Team Akatsuki. It could be seen, they were all talking in groups. Nobody really knew how to break the silence.

"It was so tense! It was like I could feel the tension between us!" The one blond girl confessed in the Diary Room.

The Akatsuki group went together exploring to house, Team Leaf ran around in no order.

The house contained a garden with a locked up pool, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, three locked rooms, a laundry room, a Diary Room and a living room.

"We have a mission! Look!" the oldest gray haired man yelled out. Even if he was gray haired he was only 27. The rest gathered around him waiting for him to read the paper he was holding.

"In this house there are four bedrooms, five girls, eight boys. In one of the bedrooms there are four beds, in the two others there are three the room with the double bed is where the couple go this week. Your first mission as a whole group is to find a place to sleep. The three bed rooms are pure team rooms, while the other is mixed."

The all sat down on the couch waiting for someone to volunteer to go on the mixed bedroom.

"I need my privacy with Konan, so we're taking the bedroom with the double bed." The orange haired male smugly told in the Diary Room.

"Me and Ino can sleep on the mixed room!" the pink haired yelled out pointing at the one blond girl. "Fuck this, I might as well sleep on that room too!" the gray haired Akatsuki said, he wasn't really old enough to be gray haired. "Me too yeah!" the female looking male said. It was then clear and they could unpack their stuff.

"Sakura! I wanted the bed next to the wall!" Ino whined at her friend. The four bed bedroom contained four beds on a line, four closets, two bean bags and a book shelf.

Over at the kitchen Naruto was eating some apples while the redhead was enjoying a glass of water. "So, you're?" Naruto asked. "Sasori, no need to remember it. We won't be talking much," With that he took off.

On the living room the link between the two teams sat. "Sasuke, don't put your feet on the table." Sasuke gave the speaker a glare of death. "You're acting more like my mother than my older brother!"

Dam dam! First suckish chapter. It's going to be better, promise… déjà vu! Nah, but I was thinking you readers could vote people out. Wouldn't that be cool?


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know if this is the right place for me! I mean! That redhead is going around with that blond laughing at everyone! They keep pulling down the zipper on Hinatas coat! Okey, it's not normal to wear an Eskimo coat inside and I want to see some of her skin! But it's not nice!" The over active blond Naruto yelled inside the DR (Diary Room is DR from now on. Lazy you said? :3)

"Deidara! Deidara!" Sasori yelled hitting him pointing at Naruto laughing. Naruto scowled and found his way to the kitchen where the two best friends Ino and Sakura sat with some pale black haired guy. His name was Sai. "What are they laughing at?" While Ino and Sakura looked for who he was talking about Sai answered. "They're just happy because they're touching each other's penises." Naruto grew red, Sakura was shocked and Ino fell into a laughing fit. "Quite a catch, isn't he?" she laughed. Sai just nodded. "Normally people don't really like the slutty ones, but I like it. Recycle. Go green, that's all I can say." Now it was Sakura's turn to laugh.

The two other males seemed to hit it off too. Even if they didn't speak. It was some sort of silent agreement between them. They just sat there, reading their books.

The only lonely one seemed to be Hinata. Lurking around watching the other Roommates. Even if she couldn't admit it, she liked the attention Deidara and Sasori gave her. She had learnt that the two brothers were constantly fighting, Ino seemed more or less annoyed by her friend, the pale kid Sai flirted heavily with Ino. Kakashi and Hidan didn't seem so talkative but find it amusing when the hyper Naruto did something stupid or got hurt.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" the older brother Itachi repeated while poking him. The youngest was lying still in his bed wondering why he had signed up for this. He wanted to win the money and the house so he could move away from his brother. That was right, yes. He wanted to get away from his brother. "WHAT?" he yelled giving in. Itachi smirked. "Can you make us dinner?"

Sasuke reluctantly moved from the bedroom over to the kitchen. "I'm making dinner," he said. His voice dripping with boredom. "Can you make pancakes?" Naruto yelled "I'm helping." Sasuke wondered if it wouldn't have been better staying in the bedroom.

"I'd hit that," Deidara said when Ino walked past them. "Yeah, with my truck! Wrom, wrom!" Sasori added and the bought laughed. "Lady charmers," Ino muttered to herself.

"Deidara is cool." Sasori said nodding in the DR. Yes, that's true he thought.

"Your pancakes tastes like shit," Itachi said. They were all gathered for dinner "Weak shit." Sasuke turned red. Naruto was telling a rather bad joke to the gray haired males who laughed at him. Sakura was trading glances with Sasori. Deidara was busy eating, way fast. Hinata was eating slowly, enjoying her food, laughing at Narutos jokes even if nobody noticed. Ino was making a mess around her plate foot flirting with Sai. The couple, Pain and Konan, was feeding each other.

"I'll take the dishes," Sai offered and everyone was gone in a minute. He liked washing the dishes. It was such a delightful calm job, perfect for humming.

Hinata was sitting in the couch playing with her fingers when Ino came by. "Hi, Hinata," she said. Hinata was surprised that she had remembered her name nodded. Ino could see Naruto outside hunting bugs jumping around like some retard.

News about a new letter spread through the house and everyone gathered in the living room. "Fuckings letter with a demented shitty mission ruining my bible studies!" Hidan said angrily scaring Hinata who sat closest. The man sure had passion for his religion.

The other book reader sat in front of Sasuke who had arrived rather late and had to stand. The content of the book made the younger male uncomfortable and blush like he never had. Still he couldn't help reading it.

Sakura was admiring her freshly painted nails and the rest was waiting for Naruto to read the mission.

"It's time for a mission for the teams. The team who wins will have 100$ more to shop for the next two weeks. This mission will test how much you have learnt about each other, or how good you're at guessing. If you all go into the orange room the mission will start."


	3. Chapter 3

The whole group rushed into the orange room eager to start the task. "I love orange! You can place your money on that!" Naruto yelled jumping into that. "Money isn't worth anything." Kakashi said reading his book almost tripping inside the room. Hinata was the last to enter; she had been lurking behind everyone.

Naruto sat down facing a TV. The rest followed his suit. Sai sat down next to Ino, his hand crawling up the back of her shirt. He didn't care if anybody saw, he didn't know any better. A guy with round black sunglasses and a white shirt showed up on the screen. "In the back of the room there's 13 boards, one for each." 13 pair of eyes started looking for the box. "I'll get it!" Naruto yelled and jumped up. People couldn't help to wonder if he was on speed or something worse. They had each a small white board and a pen to write with. "What's your name?" Naruto asked the face on the screen. "Shino, I'm the one that'll be helping you through your missions." Naruto nodded. Deidara whispered something to Sasori that made him laugh. "For whoever wins this mission will be immune against elimination." Everyone because serious except Naruto who didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Then there was this weird guy on the screen, raped by the 70s or something. I would not be seen alive with those glasses, nor dead for that matter. Anyway, he was like, I have this mission for you guys. Who wants to be immune? This is going to keep me immune the first few weeks." Ino said in the DD running her hand in front of her body.

"The rules are simple. Go together two and two, one three group, and ask each other 5 true or false questions. Akatsuki against Team Leaf. The winner goes on to the next round. And I'm Shino, I'll be helping you with your missions in the future." The screen went black.

Konan, Hinata, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Ino went on to the next round. Konan went with Sasori, Hinata with Deidara and Ino and Itachi. "I once fooled my little brother into thinking he had rabies and would turn into a vicious raccoon." Itachi stated. Ino figured it could be true. Itachi gave her a sly smile. "Me and Pain meet behind two dumpsters." Konan said. Sasori guess false. "My tongue had never been so far down a woman's throat!" Pain yelled. Naruto shivered. "I got through college by working as an underwear model." Deidara said. Hinata knew he looked good enough, but still she went with false. "I took a year off to model." Deidara said. She turned beat red thinking of him in just his underwear.

After that round there was only Itachi, Konan and Hinata left. Poor Hinata was scared senseless. This round everyone asked each other questions. There would only be one winner. Hinata looked closer to death for every question that went by.

"I once hit a homeless guy with my car."

"Pain once stole me a ring."

"Sasuke once cut off all my hair."

"I cheated myself to a 100 on my history exam."

Still Hinata passed. Konan was the one who had to step down. Hinata was sitting opposite to Itachi. She could see his six-pack through his shirt. She almost wanted to reach out and touch it.

"Once I forgot to do my English homework and my teacher gave me a 0." Hinata started. Yes, she was in a totally different league than these people. She had hardly ever done anything wrong in her life. When they talked about stealing, fighting and drinking she talked about mistaking strangers for people she knew, tripping in public and eating too much. Yes, Hinata was a seemingly innocent angel. Itachi tried his best not to laugh at her, and she went wide eyed at his questions. Down at the last question and with a 3-3 score it was Hinata's turn to answer.

"She became deeper red than my shirt. I was afraid she was going to stop breathing right there and then! "Sakura said eagerly in the DR.

"I once washed my father's car using red paint." Hinata had heard him saying he didn't have a father. Had he died since he moved out, or maybe he had bailed on his mother. Hinata started fidgeting, she knew her team would like the extra money and she didn't want to be voted out. "False."

Sorry that I haven't updated in months. That's going to change now. Okey? Because I've decided to be awesome, still I don't think that goes for this chapter. I promise the next one is going to be better. And leave a vote for who you want to leave. It's eviction time!


	4. Sakura or Pain?

Itachi just smiled. "she's got it." Hinata started biting her fingers. Her heart was pounding and she could feel a drop of sweat run down her face. She had won! She had done something good for her team, they would all worship her! Maybe not worship her, but be strangely found of her. "Does that like, mean that we won?" Ino asked twisting her hair around her finger. "It was a good lose, Itachi," Pain said and gave him a pat on the back. It was all forgiven.

Shino came back on the screen again, everyone watched. "The first eviction will be held tomorrow. You will in order go to the diary room and pick one girl and one boy."

The mood changed in the room. Frowns, wide eyes and heart beats. "I'll go first…" Itachi said leaving the room.

"I want to chose Pain, not because I hate him, he annoys me or something like that. I'm electing him because he touched me." Itachi confessed. He had to think some about the girl. "Sakura, I don't like her. She's ugly."

Next in line was Deidara. "Sai, because he insulted me, and I would say Hinata because she's a creeper… But I'll go with Konan because she has a boyfriend."

Sasori: "I'm going to pick Naruto because he's all over the place annoying the crap out of me, then Sakura, she snores."

Pain: "Deidara, because he looked the wrong way on my girlfriend, and Sakura she has pink hair for gods sake!"

Konan: "Mh, Kakashi and Ino."

Hidan: "I would like for that fuckings whore Sakura to die or get the fuck out of here and that cunt shemale Deidara to follow!"

Sasuke: "Itachi, I hate that guy, then Sakura because she's all over me."

Sakura: "Ino, because Sasuke is more interested in her than me. And then Hidan because he's reading all the time!"

Kakashi: "I don't know, why do people have to leave? I'm guessing Deidara and Konan?" A few seconds later – "What do you mean Deidara is not a girl? Konan then…"

Ino: "I would say Konan and Pain, I'm locking in my answer!"

Naruto could hardly sit still in his chair. "I don't really like this. I don't like deciding who I like the least, but if I have to… Pain and Sak… No Ino."

The last one was Sai. The little strange guy, "I think I can get Ino to bed, so Sakura and Pain."

With that they had elected Sakura and Pain for the next election. Sakura had started crying when the news hit her. Didn't they like her? She that was so pretty and smart, but she's wasn't as pretty and stupid as Ino who helplessly tried to make her feel better. Pain had taken Konan to the bed room, Sasori and Deidara had gone to confirm what everybody was thinking. If Pain had to leave he sure wouldn't need to make up the lost time with Konan. He had already done so.

"I don't know if I think it's a good thing that Sakura got elected, she's so annoying… but she would never vote me out." Ino said thoughtful in the DR.

Naruto was for once sitting down having a conversation with Sasuke. "No! I'm pretty sure he was in a dream at the end!" Naruto claimed. "No, he wasn't because you could see him playing with his children. He didn't know their faces!" They were discussing Inception. The two gray-haired guys were also talking together. "Ever read Lord of the Rings?" Kakashi asked. "Hell no," was Hidan's answer. What was more surprising was that Ino and Hinata was talking together. "So what do you like?" Ino asked. Hinata shyly looked down on her fingers. "My dad has a boat." Ino wasn't sure if that was some kind of answer and looked around her for something else to talk about. Only Sakura knew where Sai was. Yes, because he was sitting next to her on her bed.

"I voted on you." He told her. She started crying even louder. "Only because I can get Ino without any problem to sleep with me. You have more dignity, more will power, you're strong." Sai lied. "Re… Really?" Sakura sobbed looking at him with big eyes. Sai nodded. "Everybody has always liked Ino better than me. She's more outgoing, charming, prettier. That's why I voted on her." From the door they heard a scream of anger. "YOU DID WHAT YOU LITTLE BITCH?"

So, you can vote on Sakura or Pain in the reviews. Or else nobody is going to be voted out and this story is never going to end!

I'm also thinking of adding two girls after the eviction. Only problem is that I have no idea who, so if you could help me with that too it would be great! I would like two girls since there's more boys than girls, but if you have some brilliant idea of some male that should come I'll consider that too. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the house:

Sakura: I

Pein: I

Entering the house:

Anko: I

Karin: I

Suigitsu: I

Gaara: I

Neji: I

Sai looked with amusement when Ino's hand connected with Sakura's face and she pulled Ino's hair. The screams in his mind would turn a gay man straight then back to gay again. "I hate you!" Ino screamed. "Sorry I'm not as good as you!" Ino screamed and pushed Sakura to the ground. Ino jumped on top of her and gave her punches after punches. "SASORI!" Deidara yelled watching the whole thing. "That is so hot!" Sasori said after running over to his new friend. "Maybe we should break them off?" Itachi said. When nobody seemed to be volunteering Itachi made the brave move and pulled off Ino. Ino started screaming and kicking Itachi. Sakura curled up and whimpered. It took two days of living together to completely ruin their childhood friendship.

"I'm not letting anyone diss me like that right in front of me. I mean, seriously, I can't help being born with this body." Ino said in the DR after fixing her hair and calming down.

"I… I'm not sorry! I did mean to!" Sakura cried in the DR with a tissue to her face. "I can't do this, I want to leave!"

Ino would sit in her bed fixing her nails watching Sakura pack her stuff. She was leaving the house, Sakura had lost once again and Ino had claimed the victory.

"I don't know if I really care if she left. I like her much better than Ino and stuff, Ino is more like a porcelain doll, Sakura is a ragdoll. You play with ragdolls, not porcelain." Sasori said in the DR giving a wink.

"I'm going to miss you Sakura!" Naruto yelled and hugged her. Sakura did not enjoy that and pushed him off. "God, you're so annoying!" Hidan looked up from his book and sniggered. Hinata was looking from behind the sofa. Deidara and Ino was in their room and Sai was taking a shower. Only Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto took the time to say good bye as Sakura went out the door as the first contestant out of the game. Konan was smiling on the inside thinking she would now get to keep her boyfriend.

"You know how to give a punch," Deidara smiled. Ino giggled bend over and whispered in his ear. "The whole stupid blond girl is just an act." Deidara looked at her and smiled once more.

"What… Wh… Wha… What are you reading?" Hinata stuttered to Hidan. He looked at her with disapproval written in his face. "The true Bible." Hinata looked on the ground. "I go to church every Sunday," she said. Hidan smiled. She was so innocent.

"SASUKE! Wanna play a game?" Naruto screamed in his ear as he was trying to take a nap. "What does it look like?" Naruto smiled and found a monopoly game. Sasuke would have to make up that nap.

Konan had only shown herself to get some sour cream, apples and a hotdog. Nobody dared to ask her what she needed it for. Well, Sai would if he wasn't annoying the crap out of Sasori. "What you mean you never had something up your butt? That's not fair to Deidara is it?" he asked. Sasori did his very best not to beat up the little emotional retarded boy right there and then. "By that I mean that I'm straight! I like girls!"

"They're all so clueless," Kakashi said. He was showing his beloved book to Itachi. "You can really do that to a girl?" Itachi asked wide eyed and pointed on a picture in the book. "Yes, if the girl is flexible enough." Itachi looked at Kakashi, then at the book again. "No, I've never tried it, thank you."

When Pain finally went out of his room to go to the bathroom he found a letter. He saw his name on it so he picked it up and read it while he used the bathroom. A crude smile plastered his lips and he went to the DR.

"So, you leave this stupid letter for me? Hah?" He screamed holding it up. Like I would be willing to let my girlfriend leave so I could stay? Fuck all of you! I don't wanna be her anyway!" Pain got up and slammed the door. Claiming everybody's attention, well except Deidara's and Ino's who was trying to find out how far down her throat Deidara could get his tongue. Konan silently slid out of their room. "What's wrong honey?" Her voice was firm and her eyes searching for some sort of problem. None found. "What's wrong? Those fuckers still wants me to leave!" Nobody would notice the spirit in her eyes died. "They even wanted me to get you to leave in my place!" He screamed and threw the letter over to her. "Then do it, I'll leave." He became silent. Everybody was silent. Nobody dared to speak. No sound could be heard until "FUCK YES! RIGHTH THERE! FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME DEIDARA!" Ino screamed from the bedroom. "YOU LIKE THAT BITCH? YOU LIKE IT LIKE THAT WHORE!" Deidara screamed in return. "Dirty talk is so no sexy," Ino whispered. "Whatever," Deidara said flipping the pages in her magazine.

Hinata's face had turned completely red. Sasori was just shaking his head, he knew Deidara's type so he knew something like this would happen. "Are they really? And this loud?" Naruto gave the question that never would be answered. "I think they're doing page 26," Itachi said to Kakashi. Sai was mad that Deidara had beaten his to his flower. Nobody cared about Konan or Pain anymore, they were too busy thinking about what they thought was happening in the bedroom.

Yeah, I'm now making it Konan or Pain because I want three new people. So you can still vote for who's going to enter the house. I might make it four and make someone leave straight away.


End file.
